


Auctioned Away  (Ethan Nestor/ Crank Gameplays x reader)

by Cheygirl136



Category: Crank Gameplays, ethan nestor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheygirl136/pseuds/Cheygirl136
Summary: From a young age (y/n) was sheltered by her parents. They lived in a decent sized cabin out in the middle of nowhere. Her parents kept her locked i the basement and she hated it. On her 18th birthday she runs away out into the real world. There's a big secret in the world that her parents never told her. If she had known this secret she might not have ran away..This book will definitely have smut so if you're under the age of 16 then please don't read it. (The smut will be mostly BDSM)





	1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my bag and the money I stole from my parents. It was five minutes till midnight; five minutes till I was 18. I paced back and forth across the basement. I was finally going to run away from this hellhole. As soon as the clock struck twelve I slid out of the house quietly. Once the door was completely close I ran. When I couldn't see the house lights anymore I stopped and sat down on a rock. I grabbed my flash light and map out of my bag. 

      Stumbling my way into town I look at my surroundings. I was starving and needed to find somewhere to ear pronto. Just across the street there was a small cafe. I rushed across to it and sat down at the bar. A little old lady came up to me with a menu.

"Here ya go sweets." She smiled at me.

I gratefully grabbed the menu from her. After looking through it thoroughly I decided on a simple grilled cheese. The little lady took my menu back and scribbled down what I wanted on a little note pad. She ripped it off and placed it on this little wheel before spinning back around to me. We had a little light-hearted conversation while we waited for my food to be finished.

"You don't look like you're from around these parts."  

"Uh I'm not ."

"Where are you from then?" She asks

"Not from any where really, my family has always just  kinda lived by ourselves in the middle of nowhere."

"Well I know we just met  and all but my husband and I could really use another set of hands around here. We're the only ones running it and we both are having a hard time cleaning this place up and unloading our shipments. I won't be able to offer much but you seem like you could use the money."

"Oh god I definitely could. Is there any specific time you would like me to start"

"Just whenever you're ready." She says and smiles at me

"Uh okay well I just have one question. Why did you just randomly pick me. I'm no trying to be disrespectful but like I'm still a complete stranger and -

She cuts me off. "I chose you because you seem like a sweet young girl who could use a job... plus you're a real cutie so you might bring in some boys to this place."

The little old lady smiles at me and dismisses herself. I eat my food, pay and she leads me to the back. She shows me around the whole place. Like literally every nook and cranny. Our last stop was the cleaning supply closet.

"Now this is where all the cleaning supplies is." She says as she opens the door. She steps back and allows me to walk in first. "The light switch is on the right." She says

"Okay." I reach over to turn on the light switch as I walk in; except there wasn't a switch. I turn back around and the door slams in my face.

"uh miss?" I say and start knocking on the door.

She doesn't reply. I sigh and go back to searching the walls for a light switch. Before I could find it some one grabs me from behind and places a cloth over my mouth. I try to fight back i feel my self slowly getting weak from the chloroform. I soon completely pass out.   


I wake up with my hands tied behind my back. I struggle against the bonds while i look around the room. There were probably at least a hundred other girls here. They all looked skinny and malnutrition. Some of the girls look over at me and give me a sad smile. The girl sitting closest to me scoots over.

"Hi, I'm Natasha " She says quietly

"Hi, uh do you know why we are here?" I ask

"Were here cause someone needs to be slaves to the vampires." She says

"Vampires? Are you pulling my leg?"

"What no, did you not know about the auction houses or something?"

" Oh wait is that what they are calling criminals now 'Vampires' thats weird"

She gives me a weird look. "No I'm talking about actual vampires."

I laugh. "Hilarious now whats the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth." She says seriously.

"But vampires are only in books." I say

"God have you been living under a rock. W'eve known about vampires for hundreds of years now. They basically run our whole society."

"Yea i basically have lived under a rock... well more like under a house. I've never really left my house before now."

"Damn, Why did you run away."

"My parents weren't really that loving"

"Yea I get it , mine weren't either."

"So what exactly is going to happen to us?" I ask her

"Well they will auction us off to vampires, that's basically it." 

Before we could finish our conversation a bunch of bulky grown men burst into the room. Each of the men grab two girls and then walk out. This continues for what seems like hours. After a while there is just me and three other girls left. Four men come into the room and they throw us over their shoulders. They jog down the hallway into a room with a giant curtain. A frail looking woman comes over to me and washes off my face. Most of the girls from before were gone only a handful remained behind. The frail woman comes back over to me with one of those bulky men. She gives me one last glance and waves to the man. He roughly grabs my arm and yanks me up to the curtain. He doesn't say a single word he just pushes me through the dark thick curtain. I couldn't see anything because a bright stage light was shining directly in my eyes. I bring my hand up to shield my eyes. As I look around the room people start shouting out numbers. One really chubby man in the front bids half a mil and every one fall silent. The auctioneer gets ready to bang his gavel when someone steps up. 

"1 Million." Says the man with an extremely gruff voice

The auctioneer shouts sold and the man pulls me into his arms. I'm sat in the back of a limo. I sit there stunned not knowing what to say. The man doesn't say a single word to me, he just stares. A short period of time passes and we pull up on a giant mansion. The car slows down and the door is opened. The prince climbs out ahead of me. 

"Welcome home Prince Ethan, I see you finally found yourself a feeder." He says gesturing at me.

Prince, the word spun around in my head... A prince bought me for one million dollar. What even is this? While i was thinking the prince held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me out of the car.

"Th-Thank you." I stuttered

He just nodded his head at me and walked into this giant mansion which I could only assume was his home.The butler lead me inside and up a giant set of stairs. He showed me to my room. He sat me on the bed to take the ropes off my wrist. As soon as he was done he left the room. I glance at my surroundings and am extremely disappointed. There was almost nothing in this room; just a small bed, a small book shelf and a empty bedside table. I was to afraid to get in trouble for ruining so I just laid down and waited. I found my self thinking about **_Prince Ethan_**. He was extremely handsome , kinda short but I felt I already had a connection with him. 

I was lost thinking about the prince when he walks in and sits on the bed next to me.

"Hello." I say softly. He tilts his head at me.

"Hello." He says back staring at me "You are a peculiar one aren't you."

"How so?" I ask suddenly feeling defensive

"In my whole life I have never seen a human start a conversation with a vampire, especially not their _Master_." He says

"M-Master?"

"Yes. I own you, so I'm your master." He says calmly

"oh."

"You seem so confused about all this."

"Well, i just found out that vampires exist about two hours ago so yea I'm pretty confused."

"You just found about vampires? Where did you live."

"Under a rock apparently." I say softly

 

Well how about I explain. So your'e technically here for me to 'eat', Kinda. We have to drink blood obviously  and to keep from spreading sickness or anything else we all own our own feeder. A feeder is just a human that we feed off of and  use as our own personal play thing. We usually keep our feeders away from other vampires so that nothing happens. But during big events we do bring them with so that our feeders can mingle. We don't want you guys to get too depressed because then you literally taste of sadness and you kill yourself's which is so messy. So I mean to put it short you're basically my human pet."

"Y-your, pet?" i say and blush a little

He smirks a little, "oh so you like being called pet."

"n-no." I say more trying to convince myself.

He grabs me and pull close.

"Were going to have so much fun pet." He whispers in my ear.

I shiver finds its way down my back. He starts kissing on my neck and then lightly bites into it. I pierced my lips together expecting pain, but it never came. Instead a wave pleasure swept over me. I craned my neck to allow him more access. He starts to slide his hands up my thighs. He rests his hands on my waist and pulls away from my neck.

"Oh you are dangerous my pet." 

I just smiled up at him innocently.  
  
"If you liked that then just wait till tonight." He says smiling at me with his fangs showing "I'll be back soon." He says and saunters out of the room. As soon as he left i laid back against the bed.

What even was that? What was I thinking? Why did I like it so much?.... _When will he come back for more?_


	2. Chapter 2

I toss and turn on the bed unsure of how I should exactly feel. What I felt earlier with him couldn't be right. He was a vampire, all I'll ever be is food to him. Yet I still feel like he is special. I start to think back to earlier. His touch was so mesmerizing and soft I groan and pull the pillow over my head. I need to stop, he's a vampire. I turn on my side trying to get comfortable. With no lucky of getting comfortable I climb out of the bed. There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep. I go over to the window and sit in the giant windowsill. I look outside and dazzling lit up garden below me. I smile and try to name all the flowers. I'm in the middle of naming them when the door opens behind me. It opens with a loud slam and it startles me . I start to fall back and the person catches me. I look up to see who it is and it was Ethan.

"You gotta be more careful my pet, You can't be getting hurt."

I nod my head, "Y-yes sir." I yawn

He smiles and pet's my head. "Are you having a hard time sleeping darling? "

I give him a small nod and he sighs. "I should've known better. This room is so sad and you're new here would you like to sleep with me instead? "

I look up at him with awestruck eyes. He chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes then ."

He carries me bridal style to his room and kicks open the door. He sets me on the bed and closes the door. I look around the room and smile at it's beauty, the room was almost all red and black. Everything was decorative and expensive looking I was afraid to move even just an inch. Ethan walks over to the bed and jumps into it. I smile at him and he smiles back. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"I don't think I ever asked you this but what is your name? "

"I-its (y/n). " I say shyly

"That's absolutely beautiful,just like you." He winks at me

"I do need to warn you about something though , tomorrow we are having a party to celebrate me becoming of age. You, of course, will have to attend said party. I know it can be a bit overwhelming but you will not be allowed to be by my side the whole time. There will be other humans that are with their master as well, I'd like you become friends with a few of them; I will most definitely make sure you have more communication with them okay?"

"Okay. " I say and lay my head on his chest. I hear him chuckle and pull the blankets over us. 

"s-sir?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't this a little weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems like you're sleeping with your food."

"Well to other vampires feeders are just food, but I have never seen humans as such. I've always seen them as companions, as has my brother. Our mother raised us to believe that way."

I nod my head.

"You must never bring up how I treat you though. If my father is to find out that I let you sleep in my bed and I didn't use you he would have fit. You must act submissive in front of the guest. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir I can."

"Good girl,  now sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

 

***

I was dragged back to my room and stuffed into a corset . I groan as my tailor tightens the strings. Once she was done she slide the dress over me and did my hair in a fancy but still kinda messy bun. My hair looks so perfect and the dress was a deep red color. It seemed like everything in this place is blood red. I sigh and slip on the heels the tailor gave me. She smiles at me and pushes me out of my room. The butler was standing right outside the door to escort me down to the ball room. . The doors were wide open when we made it down stairs. There were tons of people and I didn't see Ethan anywhere. The butler pushed me in and disappeared.  I groaned internally and walked farther into the room. Lots of people just started at me with weird looks, a few people even pointed at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable so I made my way over to the edge of the room and stood there.  Ethan walked into the room standing tall. I could see he looked worried and rushed when he walked in. He looked around frantically until he spotted me. As soon as he saw me he relaxed and headed my way. 

"I'm glad you're okay." He says and stands next to me. " We can't act like were close here so act kinda disgusted with me if you can."

"Then why did you rush over to me, you looked pretty obvious."

"A lot of other vampires worry a little about their feeders .Once another vampire eats from a feeder they taste completely  different. Most even get ill if more than one eats from them. The vampires bacteria attacks the new vampire bacteria and it causes them to get deathly ill and sometimes even die."

"Oh wow." I say.

"Yea and we do become a little attached to our feeders and their taste. It can also be very difficult to get a feeder because auctions are becoming more scarce."

"I guess that makes since them.:

"Yea well anyway  you can go ahead and go into the room to the left of us. That's where the other feeders are kept, just be careful okay?"

"Okay." I say and head to the room he told me about. I walk in and notice a girl sitting in the corner by herself. She was tall, skinny and blonde. I walked over to her and smiled 

"Hi, I'm (y/n)."

"Hey, I'm Amy." 

I sit  down next to her. " Who is your 'master'?" I ask her

"My masters name is Master Mark. He's the oldest prince here." She says quietly

"Oh that's Prince Ethan's brothers name"

"You already knew he had a brother?"

"Yea Ethan and I spent a lot of time together last night." I smiled at her

"So you're Ethan's."

"Yea I am." I say shyly.

"Well one thing never ever tell anyone that you're _Prince_ Ethan's. It must always be  _Master Ethan_."

I nod my head

"Okay thanks."

She starts so say something else but a short man with black hair comes in and motions to her.

"Sorry that's Mark I have to go." She says and  quickly runs over to him.

I suddenly have the urge to use the restroom so I walk up to the vampire guarding the room. He tells me to go down the hall and its the third door on the right. I nod and thank him before rush down the hall. I quickly step into the restroom and use it. I glace up at myself in the mirror while I was my hands. but as I do I see a man behind me. Before I could scream he places his hand over my mouth. He wraps his arm around me and pushes me against the wall.

"Man are you a pretty little thing." He slurred into my ear. 

The man was wearing very nice clothing and smelt strongly of alcohol. He run his hands over my whole body , exploring me. He was definitely someone important so I feared of hurting him too much. 

I struggle against his grip but slowly run out of energy. He was so much stronger than me and he easily kept me in my spot.

"My last feeder died from the flu. I haven't been able to find one yet, but lucky me I found one in the bathroom all by her lonesome." He laughs  and starts to undo my dress.

He licks his lips and slides the dress off me and cuts the corset. I whimper and tears start stream down my face. I do what i can to try and fight him off but i still can't. I lay there stunned and pressed against the wall as he starts to  touch me. He brings his face down to my neck to drink from me. Before he can bite into me the bathroom door bursts open. The man lets go of me and I fall to the floor in a puddle. I look up to see who had came in. By the time I looked up Ethan had already pinned the man down and was punching him repeatedly. I close my eyes and start to cry louder,realizing how much worse it could have been. Ethan must've heard me because I soon feel him by my side. He slides my underwear and the shredded dress back on me. He carries me straight to my room. 

"I'm so sorry but I can't stay here. My father will get suspicious, Ill make sure you'll be left alone and I will post someone outside the door. I promise I will be back as soon as I can. The guard wont have the key to your room , just lay down and rest till I come back. "

I nod and curl up under the covers. Ethan rushes out of the room and i sink farther under the covers. I lay there for about an hour alone. The shock starts to wear off and I cry profusely. The door opens while I'm crying but I feel to weak to even life my head. Arms make their way around me and lift me from the bed.

"Lets give you a bath. " He says.

He undresses me carefully and runs the water. He carefully sets me into the tub and allows me to wash myself.He hands me as towel as he helps me out of the tub. He grabs a pair of his boxers and one of his sweatshirts and slides them on me.

"You won't be staying in your own room. You will be with me in my room." He says and brings me to his room. He lays on the bed with me in his arms and lets me cuddle with him. I cry into his chest and hugs me tightly. 

"I'm so sorry." he says and kisses my head.

I nod and he runs his hands through my hair. "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?" I ask quietly.

"I am but I've been down there long enough. You need and I'm going to be here for you My father can get over it." He says 

"You shouldn't be getting in trouble for me already."

"I'm not leaving your side and that's the end of it okay, now try to rest you've had a hard day."

I nod my head "Yes Master." I say

"Good pet." He kisses my head and holds onto me tightly. "Don't worry my pet I'll protect you."


End file.
